<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't stop baby, you can walk through by thedisasternerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534818">don't stop baby, you can walk through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd'>thedisasternerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bridal Style Carry, Cody's tired and in love, Could be pre-slash could be slash you decide, Force exhaustion, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan is stupid, Tumblr Prompt, What else is new, cody turning himself into a himbo purely so that he can carry obi-wan around, please dave I just want the boys to be happy, that man can and will do that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"'m fine." He slurs, leaning one hand to the floor so he's really more on all fours than anything. "'m alright, Cody. R'lly."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cody harrumphs disbelievingly and makes his way over to his Jedi, snatching up the fallen lightsaber on his way and clipping it onto his belt. Then, he drops down next to Obi-Wan in the dust.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can you walk?" He asks, already knowing what Obi-Wan's answer will be and what the actual answer is.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't stop baby, you can walk through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this Tumblr prompt:<br/>"Fic idea, Obi Wan over exerts himself in the force and gets hurt and Cody has to help him to safety?"</p>
<p>PSA I'm posting this sleep deprived and at 1am so forgive any errors, this isn't beta'd and got edited like, thrice. I just loved the prompt so much that I wrote this thing in two sittings lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    They're backed into a corner. The Ghosts didn't expect the sheer <em>amount</em> of droids that are surrounding them. After all, the briefing and intel had said that there'd be a hundred at most scouting the area. So, the Ghost Company had gone out to scout the area with only ten of its members and no backup: a hundred clankers were easy sport for the best of the best, especially if Obi-Wan was with them. </p>
<p>However, contrary to the "intel" the Senate and their scans had provided them with, there are hundreds of B-1s swarming all over one particular crevice in the ravine. The droids are stupid when they're alone or in smaller groups, but in larger masses they're bad news. They've already lost a soldier, Void, shot a couple boulders back. Obi-Wan had tried to save the trooper but to no avail; all he'd ended up with was blood on his tunics and on his gloves, which he'd taken off and tucked into his belt. Now, their general has an impressive burn across the back of his right hand (so he's got his saber in his slightly weaker left - Cody makes sure to stay to the man's right), a smear of blood on his cheek, and a limp. </p>
<p>Cody comforts himself with the knowledge that Obi-Wan has survived far worse, and really he should worry more about Boil, who's on the ground with Waxer covering him, blaster in his hands but a pained grimace on his face. Cody darts behind cover and eyes his soldiers: as he watches, Waxer kicks at Boil to make him get down. Longshot and Crys are backing into cover, steady and fortunately as yet uninjured. Ripper is unconscious behind the boulder they've ended up using as cover, Menace next to Waxer in protecting their respective closest brothers. Gearshift is the only one out of them with any decent amount of medical training, so he's tending to Menace.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan is fighting desperately in front of the boulder, but due to the way the rocks are positioned, he's at serious risk of getting swamped.</p>
<p>Not that the cocky bastard realises it.</p>
<p>"Sir!" Cody barks into the comm. Obi-Wan's head jerks a little, a little tic that Cody's noticed and means that Obi-Wan's listening. "Get back, you'll be surrounded!"</p>
<p>Thankfully, Obi-Wan doesn't seem to be in an argumentative mood and starts slicing his way back to Cody's position - </p>
<p>But rather than running into the gap where Cody's taking cover, he vaults onto the top of the rock. </p>
<p>Cody swears viciously and tries to see how he could possibly cover Obi-Wan. He briefly steps out to shoot at another batch of droids, but a flash of silver catches his eye and he tamps down on the instinctive urge dart over to grab Obi-Wan's lightsaber and tuck it into his utility belt - he can get it later. A bolt scorches his shoulder and he dives across the small, rather scorched, clearing so that he can properly see Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Little gods, the man is going to be the death of him. </p>
<p>"Cody!" Obi-Wan yells, almost cheerfully, from the top of the kriffing boulder. Cody swallows and desperately ignores the spike in the ever-present battle anxiety. "I'll be down in a moment!"</p>
<p>"If you don't get kriffing shot!" Cody counts his lucky stars that the B-1 droids are stupid enough to not see Obi-Wan, steep as the boulder the Jedi is standing on is. "Get <em>down</em> sir!"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan just winks, lifts his hands, staggers himself -</p>
<p>And with the upwards movement of his hands, the droids go sailing up. Cody stares, shocked, as the entirety of the however many karking droids all float up from all over the pockmarked ravine.</p>
<p>"Shoot the ones that don't get crushed!" </p>
<p>Then Obi-Wan clenches his fists, leaping off the rock as he does so, and the droids crumple.</p>
<p>As soon as he reaches the ground, so does Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>"Sir!" Cody cries. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan waves a hand at him from where he's swaying on his knees in the dust. There are droid bodies littered around him, sparking and shrivelled like plating foil. </p>
<p>"'m fine." He slurs, leaning one hand to the floor so he's really more on all fours than anything. "'m alright, Cody. R'lly."</p>
<p>Cody harrumphs disbelievingly and makes his way over to his Jedi, snatching up the fallen lightsaber on his way and clipping it onto his belt. Then, he drops down next to Obi-Wan in the dust. </p>
<p>"Can you walk?" He asks, already knowing what Obi-Wan's answer will be and what the actual answer is.</p>
<p>His Jedi makes a vague noise and tries to stand up, but just ends up collapsing onto Cody instead. </p>
<p>"Yeah." He mumbles vaguely and Cody's heart does an odd leap at the almost <em>sleepy</em> tone of his voice. "'m tired."</p>
<p>Cody sighs, fingers twitching. Obi-Wan doesn't move. Waxer is helping Boil out of the crevice, and Menace has Ripper in his arms as they stagger out. Crys, Longshot and Gearshift are looking around, making sure that there aren't any working droids left. By the looks of it, there aren't.</p>
<p>After all, Obi-Wan had pulled one of his fancy, effective, but incredibly exhausting Jedi tricks and had saved their buckets. It was impressive and in any other circumstance would've been ridiculously attractive. </p>
<p>As of right now, though, Cody can't find it in himself to be much of either of those things.</p>
<p>"Alright sir." He says grimly, sitting back on his haunches as he eyes Ripper and Menace. "Hold tight."</p>
<p>He puts one of Obi-Wan's arms around his neck, then gets one of his own under Obi-Wan's knees before wrapping the other around the Jedi's chest, heaving him up. </p>
<p>The man is a little too light, even with his armour. His free arm comes up semi instinctively around Cody's neck, hand curling (almost like a freshly decanted shiny's) into the material between Cody's helmet and his left pauldron. Obi-Wan rests his head trustingly on Cody's right shoulder and exhales, eyelashes fluttering, and then he's out like a light.</p>
<p>Cody sighs and briefly wishes he had a hand free to tuck back that annoying lock of ginger hair out of Obi-Wan's closed eyes. </p>
<p>"Hold tight." He says again, softer this time, and starts walking, his Jedi tucked safely into his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come chat, ask me stuff, vibe and/or yell at or with me <a href="https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/">here!</a></p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>